


3...2...1, Soulmate

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	3...2...1, Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post - http://pregnantluke.tumblr.com/post/92977221599/vanilla-tvist-weeping-angels-take-the-ponds

All week, Luke had been getting antsier as the timer on his wrist ticked down by the second. And now today was the day. The hour, really, as it read _0000d 00h 57m 22s, 21s, 20s_. He was almost about ready to tear the damn thing out, if he was going to be honest.

Instead, he forced himself out of bed and got dressed, nervously bouncing on his toes, praying his soulmate was at least human. He knew this one girl a year older than him who had been on a class trip when they had stopped near a cluster of trees, and she ended up sitting in one just as her timer finally hit 0 across the board. He hadn't actually talked to her since.

But now he was just nervously wandering around town, gnawing on his lip before stopping as it stung. He pressed his hand to it, looking at his wrist again.

_0000d 00h 22m 48s_

Luke sat down on the curb, tapping his foot, not sure where to even go. What if the whole thing was a hoax and your timer could just run out without running into anyone? What if his stopped at one second?

He shook his head, standing again and letting out a slow breath. He'd just go do whatever he liked, his soulmate could run into _him_ if they wanted. He didn't want to do the work, he was far too worked up for that.

Yet, he couldn't stop himself from staring at the timer as he walked, swearing under his breath as it dropped under the five minute mark. As it hit thirty seconds, he turned in the opposite direction and began walking faster.

_0000d 00h 00m 05s...04s…03s...02s...01s…_

Luke’s head knocked into someone else’s, sending both of them to the ground, holding their foreheads.

“Fucking hell, that hurt.”

Luke looked up before glancing at his wrist again.

_0000d 00h 00m 00s_

And then he looked back up at the boy he had smacked into.

“Could be worse, at least he’s really cute.”

Luke smiled, quite pleased with the soulmate he had gotten before scooting forward to push up the sleeve of the other boy’s shirt, just checking his timer in case.

_0000d 00h 00m 00s_

A wider smile broke out on his face, and he stood, pulling the other boy up.

“Hey. I’m Luke.”

The fringed boy before him smiled, still rubbing his forehead.

“Michael. Care to get ice cream and then get married?”

Luke just grinned as Michael took his hand, already pulling him towards the ice cream stand down the street. He could get used to this boy as his soulmate.

“I'd love to.”

 


End file.
